


Deal With The Vampire

by Skiplowave



Series: fantasticsmutbeastsweek [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Newt a vampire hunter stubbles upon a house where a vampires lives. He needs to stop them so no more people turn up missing and killed. Things don't go according to plan...





	Deal With The Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/post/171575042814/firstly-welcome-to-the-fantastic-beasts-lgbtq  
> Day 2- Beast Day & Day 4- magical double

Newt's findings were  _correct_ , report on a vampire resigning in a  neighborhood. Countless men and woman turn up missing and days later they're dead bodies covered in puncher wounds, drained completely from blood. Newt couldn't let the deaths continued the monsters needed to be stopped  **now.** He studied the creatures daily routine. At sundown the vampire-Percival would live his home in search of his  _prey_. 

_Tomorrow night I'll rid you from this world_

Newt watched as sunset, right on cue Percival got in his car leaving the driveway. Soon as car wasn't in sight Newt rushed over to the house quickly trying to unlock the back door.  _I'm in!_   Newt smiled to himself he could see the plan now, take the vampire by surprise staking him.  _Need find good hiding spot_. Turning on flashlight, Newt ventured from the kitchen into the living room not surprise seeing unopened boxes.  _Vampires are always on the move but not this time._   Newt found basement door opening it he flashed the light down only to gasp in horror.

" Hey guy. About time you showed up."

He couldn't react quick enough. Newt's throat was grabbed pinning him to a wall  dim light was turned on, his eyes widen in shock.  _P-Percival!? H-how?_   The vampire chuckled gripping Newt's throat tighter. " You know for hunter your research is lacking." Newt grunted trying to break free from the steel like grip,  _Percival_ paid no mind to his struggling. " All that spying  you didn't even noticed me....heh or maybe you weren't paying attention enough. Right Perry?" Out the shadows another person came out, another with  _Percival's_   _face_. Newt let out a weak gasp connecting two and two together.

" Look look! He's finally putting it all together!"

" You're right Jerry he does have cute face.  They say hunter's blood is the best blood."

Jerry dropped Newt on the ground with no care in the world. Newt breathed heavily trying get oxygen back in his system, he backed into a wall scared senseless.  _What do I what do I!_ Taking on one vampire was hard enough but now two  **TWINS** even. They got him...he lost they won, and now he's going to die. _I'm so stupid_! " Aww look he's crying poor baby. What's matter guy things didn't go your way?" Newt glared at Jerry punching him square in the face catching both vampires by surprise. Percival laughed picking up Newt tossing him on the sofa. Not given the chance to move he was already trapped between the twins. Jerry wiped his bloodied nose eyes ink black with a fanged smirk.

" P-Please don't kill me!"

" Come on guy at least be original."

" If you kill me the others will know.  There's plenty of them to take you both down."

Jerry paused looking at his brother whose also taken aback. Newt knew there was a chance being caught-not like this of course- if he didn't report back within 24 hours each day the hunters will come. "  **Why are you telling us this** " Percival asked grabbing back of Newt's neck. " B-because I want to make a deal." Newt winched feeling Percival's claws poking into his neck. " No more killings. I give myself up to you two. Nobodies dies, not me, you, or anyone el-" Cut off, Newt felt lips on his own kissing him roughly. A strange liquid slipped in his mouth he swallowed and his body instantly became relaxed.  _Vampire's blood...._ The kiss ended and jerry chuckled already seeing Newt's eyes dilate.

"  **Got yourself a deal guy**."

Newt's moaning echoed around the empty house. He never felt such pleasure before let alone done by two beings. Multiple hands touched his body not even caring his body would be covered in more marks and scratches. " aH!" Newt mewled as one tongue swiped his nipple while other licked his cock. All was pure ecstasy, the way his back arch made the twins growl in excitement.  **" Think he can take us both Perry?** "  Newt yelp feeling tongue enter his hole throwing his head back on Percival's shoulder. "  **Of course. Though it be nice hearing him beg to be filled**." Newt whimpered as Percival licked the side of his neck teeth scratching the surface. "  **Okay he's ready** "  Newt's body was lifted up, Jerry slowly inserted himself inside Newt grunting. "  **Good boy.** " Percival whispered in his Newt's ear as his brother began thrusting his hips. Few thrust later Newt was begging for more.  Percival couldn't deny the hunter's need any longer. Pushing into newt's already filled hole Newt screamed in pleasure feeling the cocks brush against his prostate. " M-mOVE!" Twins chuckled thrust into Newt to point he was seeing stars. The room filled with panting, growling, and moaning. Newt shared sloppy kisses with each vampire not even caring his lips were sore and bloody. " I-I'm so close-" Newt screamed as a came feeling sharp fangs bite into his neck and shoulder. Newt  eyes became heavy, all talking became muffled as he dozed of to sleep. 

* * *

Newt woke up hearing sound of his phone ringing. Groaning he got up only to freeze feeling cool liquid slide down his legs. Whole body felt sore and bruised, grabbing his phone Newt saw mirror shocked at his marked body.   _That's right..._ " Turn that noise off before I do." Newt jumped hearing tired  voice. Two pale bodies resting in the bed. Ignoring his aching body, Newt limped outside bedroom to answer the call. 

"H-hello?"

" Newton you're alive thank god. Was the mission a success?"

Newt touched his bruised shoulder blushing. " N-no sir, things didn't.... _go to plan_. But give me more time I think made a breakthrough." Newt closed his eyes hearing the ranting on the phone. After few yeses and yes sir, the call ended he sighed dropping phone on ground climbing back into the bed. Cold arms wrapped around him just closed his eyes wondering what on earth he got himself into.

_No one will die Newt....so it's worth it...._


End file.
